kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is a character Sora meets in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. She is an ally in Raccoon City, party member on Rockfort Island and Zabytij Island. Story Raccoon City Claire arrived to Raccoon City in search of her brother, but found something much worse. After she encounters Leon at the diner and Sora, Donald and Goofy sometime later, Together, they hatch a plan to get out of Raccoon City as soon as they can. Rockfort Island Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and she was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by Sora, Donald and Goofy, who seem to have arrived shortly after. They have been able to find their way through the island once it had been attacked by Heartless and an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During ther iattempt to escape, Claire and Sora run into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the four eventually joined forces with Steve. Zabytij Island Claire is found by Sora, Donald and Goofy in a prison cell and they recue her and quickly find Moira. Together they explored the Island looking for answers, while simultaneously fending off attacks from Heartless and the horrific, mutated inhabitants lurking in the darkness of the facility. At the same time, the woman in charge of the facility, calling herself the Overseer, watched and communicated with them through the speakers on their cuffs, reciting the works of Franz Kafka and directing them through the island. In Battle Claire is partly a combination of Jill and Leon. She uses both light and heavy guns, like the Hand Gun and the Shotgun, the hand gun used for quick gun combos and the Shotgun used to seal the deal on the enemy. Her Rockfort incarnation uses M-100P, semi-automatic pistol chambered in .22 LR that fires much faster than any other handgun. She can pin enemies with a chain of gunfire, letting Sora finish them with a Keyblade combo. She can also use quick knife slash combos to chop down at the enemy's HP. Like all of the Resident Evil allies, Claire can toss regular, Incendiary and flash grenades. Regular and Incendiary cause fire damage while flash grenades cause stun damage. Her limit, Will Of Survival, shows Claire and Sora standing back to back right before slashing a few enemies away with their weapons, similar to the start of Auron's limit, Bushido. Made In Heaven, lets Sora quickly polish the enemy with a combo from his Keyblade, right before he moves out of the way of Claire's volley of grenades. Let Me Live, '''shows Claire and Sora quickly manuevering around the enemies while rapidly firing bullets and blasts of magic, right before they lift the enemies up by simultaneously sweeping them from under legs with a quick swipe from their weapons. The finisher, '''Survive the Horror, shows Sora giving Claire a boost high into the air, then Claire tosses a incendiary grenade down towards the stunned enemies and ignites it with gunfire, giving off splash damage and fire damage.Category:Non-Disney AlliesCategory:Party MembersCategory:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion